1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distribution apparatus for optical fiber cables, installed between a switch board and subscriber circuits, or between each of the communication equipments, for carrying out a total management of a fiber optic communication system, such as selecting, switching, classifying, or testing of the fiber optic circuits.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Recently, various digitalized communication systems, such as telephone systems, data communication systems, or image transmission systems, have increased the range of their services through a network. The new services are put into practical use in association with the spread of digital switch apparatuses or an optical fiber cable network into the subscriber area.
Accordingly, there is a demand for the mass introduction of a distribution apparatus for fiber optics in the subscriber area. The conventional fiber optic distribution apparatus, however, requires a wider floor area for installation thereof, because excess length management space and splice accommodation space are horizontally formed on a shelf, thereby creating a serious drawback because communication facilities other than optical fiber distribution apparatuses have recently been miniturized. Thus, further miniaturization and dense mounting are desired in this technical field.
Further, in the conventional optical fiber cable distribution apparatus, initial installation cost is expensive, thereby creating a serious financial burden for an enterpriser. In addition, adaptation of the distribution apparatus is difficult when the subscriber circuits are increased, and operation and maintenance thereof are troublesome.